


The Best Of Me

by lowlifetheory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You know he's very clean shaven. Never liked em much with a clean face,' Gertie said. </p><p> </p><p>'Huh?' Derek asked. </p><p> </p><p>'A man that shaves everyday can't be trusted, too much time on his hands,' Gertie shrugged a shoulder. 'You're a better catch any day.'</p><p> </p><p>'Thanks I think,' Derek said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Of Me

'Can I get you a refill honey?' The waitress asked. 

 

'Yeah, if you don't mind,' Derek said. He watched as the waitress, Gertie her name tag read, poured dark liquid into the mug. She barely left room at the top for cream, but then, he didn't take any. 

 

'Can I get you anything else?' She asked. 

 

Derek was about to say no when his stomach squelched. Gertie lifted an eyebrow. 'Toast, bacon, eggs,' he said. 

 

'Sure thing honey,' she said. She didn't write it down, probably didn't need to anymore. A chime above the door caught his attention, two teenage girls, who went straight to a window booth giggling. Derek watched them for a few seconds and then turned his attention back to the old couple by the door. 

 

Derek knew them, or knew what they had been, it was hard to miss the mix of gunpowder and wolfsbane that clung to their skin, but it was faded, they were retired hunters. He had a heart condition, Derek wasn't sure what, and she had arthritis in her hips and left knee. They were no threat; they'd just attended a hospital appointment and were now bickering over the new pills prescribed to him. 

 

The door opened again and the town Sheriff walked in. He ordered a pulled pork roll and a coffee. He took a seat at the counter and Derek turned his attention to the newspaper on the table when the sheriff looked his way. Some high court judge was having an affair with his step son, it was on the inside cover. Apparently the affair started when the step son was nineteen. They were planning on marrying. Derek wished them the best of luck in his mind and ignored the journalist’s opinion on the career of the judge. 

 

'Good morning son, are you on a date?' Derek glanced up. He hadn't heard the bell above the door chime so he didn't notice the new arrivals. 

 

'Just discussing a plan,' that was Deputy Parrish. The scent of jasmine tickled Derek's nose but he couldn't see properly because Gertie was setting his food down. There was a sweet pastry there too that Derek hadn't ordered. Gertie offered him a friendly wink before she turned away giving Derek enough time to see Lydia joining Parrish at his table. 

 

Derek felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle, he wanted to reach out and grab her, drag her away from Parrish. He didn't though, instead Derek ate his food slowly, sipped his coffee and kept his eyes on the paper, but none of that stopped him from listening to the conversation Lydia was having with Parrish. 

 

Lydia wanted help to investigate something; Derek couldn't make out what, not at first. Parrish was agreeing to look at old files and let her know what he could, but he kept reminding her that he couldn't share too much data. 

 

'Correct me if I'm wrong, but if the crime happened more than seventy five years ago-'

 

'Do you want this investigated because you want to prosecute?' Parrish asked. 

 

'I don't know when it happened, or who it was, and the address got me nothing in the library,' Lydia said. 

 

Gertie passed and refilled Derek's cup without asking. Derek nodded his thanks. 

 

'Okay,' Parrish said. He mumbled something and Lydia laughed loud enough to warrant a quick glance up. Lydia was staring at Parrish, and he was smiling back. There were cups and empty plates on their table and Lydia was making notes. 

 

'Enjoying your day off son?' The sheriff asked. Derek liked Stilinski, he was- Derek liked him. 

 

'Weathers good, pretty girl eating brunch with me,' Parrish said. 

 

'Ah yes, summer, when parents delight at the prospect of their teenagers returning from college for three months to catalogue their every move,' Stilinski complained. 

 

Derek tried to hide a smile at the thought of Stiles bossing the town sheriff around. 

 

'It’s lovely to be back and visit all my friends,' Lydia said. 

 

Just like that Derek's mood soured. Lydia had been back almost three weeks, and to the best of his knowledge the only person she had contacted was Chris Argent to invite him to the cemetery so she wouldn't be visiting Allison's grave alone. 

 

'Well be sure to come distract that boy out of my hair would you. Malia's great but he's the biggest pain in the ass I ever met!' The sheriff said. Lydia laughed and the bell above the door chimed. The sheriff was gone. Derek ate his pastry as Lydia and Parrish returned to their hushed tones. Eventually, they left. Derek managed to catch a glimpse of Parrish holding the door for her. 

 

With a scowl Derek stood and tossed two twenties on the table. 

 

'You know he's very clean shaven. Never liked em much with a clean face,' Gertie said. 

 

'Huh?' Derek asked. 

 

'A man that shaves everyday can't be trusted, too much time on his hands,' Gertie shrugged a shoulder. 'You're a better catch any day.'

 

'Thanks I think,' Derek said. 

 

'See you soon honey,' Gertie said. 

 

'Yeah,' Derek answered. 

 

Instead of going home Derek went to Scott's. Scott greeted him with a wave but his mind was on the army game on his screen. Derek could make out Isaac, Stiles and Danny over the headset. Derek shrugged out of his jacket and slumped onto a beanbag beside Scott. Scott's bag was lying open and Derek found himself reading one of Scott's early year psychology books while he played at war games. 

 

-

 

'No Lydia?' Scott asked as Kira and Malia made their way into the clearing. Derek ignored them and looked across the clearing as a rabbit darted away. 

 

'No, we went shopping this afternoon but I think she has plans,' Malia said. Her nose twitched and Stiles edged away from her. 

 

'Oh,' Scott looked mildly disappointed. He missed his friend, Allison's friend. Derek hoped that now Stiles was with Malia and Allison was gone that Lydia realised she was still a part of their group, an important part. Derek had certainly been looking forward to her return. 

 

'She talks too much,' Derek shrugged. No one paid him heed though because Stiles had darted away with Malia on his heels. Scott rolled his eyes and turned back to Derek and Kira. 

 

'So...' Kira said. 

 

'We wait,' Scott said. Derek tried to hide the heavy sigh but Kira bumped him playfully on the hip. Derek wasn't keen on hanging around just to catch a whiff of a strange scent Malia had been complaining about. For all they knew it could have been kids or wildlife, or the balloon she had them hunting at Easter. 

 

'Cheer up,' Kira said but something suddenly caught Derek's attention. It wasn't scent or sight, more a feeling at this stage. He started moving, ignoring the demands that he stay still, and it wasn't long before Kira and Scott were creeping along behind him. 

 

‘Derek,’ Scott hissed but Derek was moving faster, crouching beneath low hanging branches and easily stepping over streams. He made sure to pause and offer them a helping hand but he didn’t slow, not until he came to a cottage.

 

‘Derek?’ Kira whispered as she leaned against him.

 

‘I’ve never seen this place before,’ Derek said softly.

 

‘Me neither,’ Kira said.

 

‘No, you don’t understand,’ Derek clenched his jaw, ‘I’ve been playing in this forest since before I can remember, I’ve never even scented a home here, like smoke, food cooking, humans moving around, that should have all been in the air but-‘

 

‘New scents,’ Scott said softly.

 

‘Yes,’ Derek turned back to the house, but it was old, looked abandoned. A low growl behind them told Derek that Stiles and Malia had joined them. For a moment he marvelled that he was back here with teenagers, but then he realised, they were young adults now, all attending college, growing up, living their life.

 

‘Quiet,’ a voice said. Derek narrowed his eyes and watched as first Lydia, and then Parrish, stepped into what was once the garden of the cottage. Lydia stumbled, and Parrish caught her easily.

 

‘Are you okay?’ Parrish whispered.

 

‘I just tripped,’ Lydia whispered. Parrish didn’t let go of her arm though, and they moved closer to the house.

 

Derek had watched enough, he turned away only to have Malia block his was.

 

‘What!’ He snarled into her face.

 

‘Talk. To. Her.’ Malia said. Derek reared back and turned to see them all looking his way with similar expressions. 

 

‘Mind your own business,’ Derek said low.

 

‘You are my business, you’re my pack,’ Malia’s eyes narrowed and Derek swallowed. He had the sudden urge to comfort her as she was him. She was family, new family, but she was still family, a little part of her belonged to him. He didn’t say anything, or make any move though, but he watched as Scott and Kira crept through the trees. Malia edged closer to Derek and nodded to Stiles who turned to follow Scott. 

 

‘Hi,’ he heard Lydia speak to Scott. Derek made sure to linger back in the shadows, and surprisingly, Malia joined him.

 

‘What’s going on here?’ Scott asked.

 

‘I found a body, but it’s been here a long time,’ Lydia said sadly. 'Or a spirit anyway, I don't know where the body is yet.'

 

‘How did that happen?’ Kira asked.

 

‘I kept dreaming about this place, for the last three months I’ve been here almost every night but I needed someone’s help,’ Lydia said. It was a lie, at least part of it was, and Derek wasn’t alone in the knowledge. Malia glanced up at him and then back at the scene in front of her.

 

‘Why didn’t you call us?’ Scott asked, but he didn’t sound concerned. He followed Stiles into the house, and Kira glanced around nervously before following them.

 

Lydia’s voice was muffled but Derek could pick out ‘didn’t want to bother you’ and ‘didn’t seem supernatural’. He snorted and Malia leaned closer. She was true pack, and her actions warmed his aching heart.

 

‘I’m leaving,’ he told her. He didn’t expect her to reach for him, to squeeze his wrist.

 

‘Don’t, wait here until they come out, keep your pack safe,’ Malia said. It didn't take long for their friends to come out with dirty hands and pondering faces. Malia let go of Derek slowly, and he slipped away. She didn’t turn to follow him with her eyes like she usually did, she didn't need to. 

 

Instead of heading for home Derek wandered for hours, following old trails and finding new paths. He was home for the sun coming up, and by the time he got into his loft rivers of light showcased dust particles floating in the air. Derek undressed and slid into bed as the world around him woke up.

 

-

 

‘Lydia’s having a party,’ Scott said down the phone. Derek rolled his eyes and ignored his uncle’s pause.

 

‘I’m too old for parties,’ Derek said. Peter snorted. Derek shot him a dirty look. 

 

‘Dude,’ Scott said. Derek sighed but he knew what it would be like, the house would be full of their old high school friends, and probably some new college friends. Derek couldn’t be bothered with it, with the energy required to pretend to enjoy himself.

 

‘I’m busy tonight,’ Derek sighed.

 

‘Good, then you’ll be free for the party tomorrow night,’ Scott sounded smug. Derek didn’t respond, instead he killed the call.

 

‘So you've been invited to a party then?’ Peter asked.

 

‘You shut up,’ Derek snapped.

 

‘She’s a pretty girl, maybe she could do with-‘ Derek didn’t feel his feet move, but he had his uncle pinned to the wall, and his eyes were glowing. Peter’s fangs hovered in his gums, but he didn’t threaten Derek.

 

‘Maybe you should leave,’ Derek said.

 

Peter smiled. ‘You can’t take care of her forever, she’ll have her own goals in life, I’m sure she’s not celibate-‘

 

‘If you don’t shut up I’ll force celibacy on you by removing the necessary organ to-‘

 

‘Okay!’ Peter said. Derek stepped back, and watched with satisfaction as Peter left. That should keep him away for a few weeks.

 

After that though, Derek couldn’t settle. He was restless, and felt trapped. He prowled his home until the walls closed in and then, when he could take it no more, he grabbed his keys and headed out. It was a quiet afternoon, the streets were unusually quiet but Derek barely noticed as he headed out of town and away from the demons that nipped at his heels.

 

-

 

She was warm beneath him, as warm as his own body, and the pale smooth skin of her back rocking constantly into his chest made his eyes flutter. ‘Lydia,’ he breathed as his hand slid between her breasts.

 

‘Please,’ she moaned and Derek kissed her cheek, her jaw, down her neck. ‘Please Derek.’

 

‘Easy, I’ve got you,’ Derek whispered. Rain splattered the window of the loft as Derek rolled onto his side taking Lydia with him. The rain got louder and louder until Derek startled awake.

 

He wiped a hand over his face. He was in his car in the dark of night, and it was raining hard outside. Derek sighed, he had been dreaming, she had been haunting him again. He took several long and deep breathes and pointedly ignored the bulge in his jeans. He was a few hundred miles from Beacon Hills but a few miles back he’d passed a truck stop. Derek started the car and drove back, parking easily and ignoring the truckers sitting along the counter.

 

‘Running from something?’ One man asked. Derek turned to examine him. It had been a few days since the man washed, and Derek kept his face straight when the pungent scent of sweat and oil tickled his nose. He had pale eyes and there was food in his beard, but Derek didn't look away. 

 

‘A girl,’ Derek said. He got a gruff laugh and no more attention, so he ate in peace and thought about his options. He could carry on his journey, but he missed his family already, and he’d rather watch her from a distance than never see her again.

 

Derek finished his coffee, used the rest rooms and filled the tank with gas before he drove home. When he got there Malia and Kira were using his couch. He ignored them and the strong scent of the nail polish they used and dragged his shirt over his head.

 

‘Hey,’ Stiles complained from the kitchen nodding at his girlfriend on the couch who was sneaking glances at Derek's body. 

 

‘My house. My rules.’ Derek smirked. Stiles gaped but Derek trotted into the bathroom. He heard Stiles accuse Malia of incestuous thoughts and her response was something about wild animals that had Stiles balking. 

 

‘Are you going to the party?’ Scott called.

 

‘Go away!’ Derek called over the sounds of the shower.

 

They did, later, dressed and ready for Lydia’s party. Derek watched them go and for an hour or so procrastinated until he had no other choice. Of course the first thing he saw when he arrived was Parrish making his way inside. Derek ignored the block in his chest and followed him into the house. Lydia was laughing, mixing cocktails with Kira and Malia but when she spotted him her smile changed. Her face softened and her lips curved slightly.

 

‘Hi,’ she said. Derek nodded to her and turned when Scott called his name.

 

‘Dude, come play beer pong!’ Scott called. Derek followed his friend and joined them in a game, glad of having something to do, but he noticed Parrish hanging around Lydia all night. Derek left with a knot in his throat, he’d lost her, one summer, and a year in Boston, and Derek had lost her to someone else. The kicker was that it had happened in the short time Lydia had been home from Boston. 

 

He drove home, and was dragging the duvet back from his bed when a furious knocking came to his door.

 

‘Lydia?’ He asked stepping aside so she could march inside.

 

‘You idiot, you twit!’ Lydia shouted. He could smell the alcohol coming from her breath, and the scents of others she mingled at the party with. ‘You asshole!’

 

‘What have I done?’ Derek asked.

 

‘What, what he says, has he done?’ Lydia said to the couch. Hands on her hips Lydia turned to him in her towering heels.

 

‘I’ve done as you asked, I’ve kept out of your way,’ Derek said.

 

‘I didn’t say I wanted you to keep out of my way!’ Lydia said.

 

‘Yes, you did, last September; you stood here and asked me to give you time to come to terms with your life. I gave you that time, I’m giving it to you,’ Derek said.

 

‘You’re giving me time?’ Lydia asked but she looked less sure of herself and Derek was starting to feel like he wasn’t totally lost on the conversation.

 

‘Yes, I am. I was, and I will.’ Derek said softly.

 

‘You paid my fees,’ Lydia said.

 

‘Stiles told me you were looking for a job. I didn’t want to see you fail because of money,’ Derek shrugged his shoulders. He wished he was wearing his jacket because he didn’t know what to do with his hands. They just hung there as useless as he felt right now. 

 

‘I was hoping you would save me,’ Lydia licked her lips.

 

'Save you from what?’ Derek asked taking a step closer to her.

 

‘Kyle. He’s been flirting with me and no matter how many times I say there’s someone else he won’t buy it,’ Lydia said.

 

‘Is there someone else?’ Derek took another step. Even wearing her heels, Derek found he still towered over Lydia.

 

‘There is. I was silly enough to ask him to give me space but I didn’t need it, I spent a year pining over him and hoping he would call or text, but he’s selfless this guy, a real gentleman, and he respected my request to give me time,’ Lydia said.

 

‘Sounds like a real catch, so what are you doing here then?’ Derek asked her. His hands finally settled on her hips and Lydia smiled that soft secret smile he was so in love with.

 

‘I’m just attracted to the wrong type, leather wearing grumpy bad boy,’ Lydia said resting her hand on his chest. ‘You're a bad boy with good intentions.’

 

‘Oh yeah, and how do you know that?’ Derek asked ducking his head low enough that his lips hovered close to hers.

 

‘I know,’ Lydia breathed.

 

Derek couldn’t hold back any longer, he let his dry lips touch her gloss sticky ones. They giggled together when Derek licked his lips and then he was closing in on her in earnest, his hands cupping her waist, his feet bracketing hers. Lydia was the one who moved his wrists so his hands cupped her bottom.

 

The dress was tight and probably designer and Derek felt like he was peeling her from her skin as the material came away under his hands. The dark blue underwear was a stark contrast to her pale skin and Derek couldn’t resist leaving his mark with teeth and tongue. ‘So beautiful,’ Derek said softly.

 

When they fell back onto his bed Lydia unhooked her bra and rose above him, straddling his hips. Derek ran his thumbs over her pebbled nipples eliciting tiny gasps that went straight to his groin. Lydia smirked again and lifted her hips, tugging the scrap of lace she was trying to pass off as panties away and tossing it somewhere. Her trailing the sleep pants from his body was graceless, but Derek enjoyed watching her lick her beautiful lips.

 

‘Look at you all hard for me,’ Lydia said as she crawled over him until they were kissing again and her weight was comfortable on top of him.

 

‘Will you ride me?’ Derek asked as he flipped them so Lydia was on her back.

 

‘Can’t very well ride you from beneath,’ she whispered. Derek nipped her lips and kissed lower over her body, dipping a careful tongue into her navel before he settled between her thighs. Lydia draped her ankles over his back and Derek smirked up at her as he blew against her damp cunt.

 

She tasted good, of salt and heat and sex. Derek wanted more, wanted her. He could barely keep his tongue from watering as he licked over her clit and pressed two fingers inside her tight pussy. Lydia moaned and arched her back but Derek kept her where he wanted her as he alternated between licking inside her and sucking her clit.

 

‘Fuck!’ Lydia said fisting a hand into his hair and pressing his face down. She ground up slightly, and Derek couldn’t help but absorb the delicious sounds she made. ‘Coming!’

 

Derek ate her through it, and when he pulled away he almost apologised for the beard burn on her thighs, almost. As he towered over her, Lydia took his cock in her hand and guided him inside her body. 'Impatient,' Derek muttered but Lydia's eyes were dark and he couldn't look away. 

 

‘What are you waiting for?’ She asked pressing her nails into the back of his neck and yanking him over her.

 

‘Nothing,’ Derek said. Lydia curled her lip at him and wrapped her legs around his waist as she pulled him close to her body. Derek groaned when his hips touched hers. He started slow, his face buried in her neck, savouring the moment. It had been almost a year since the last time and Derek wanted to remember this feeling of being surrounded by her, but Lydia was a demanding woman, and he didn’t get his peace for long. He was soon moving, thrusting against her as her nails scoured his back.

 

‘Harder,’ she demanded and Derek growled deep in his check flipping them onto his back. Lydia took control immediately, her nails digging into his shoulders as she fucked him as hard as she could. Derek rested his hands on her waist guiding her as her hair fell around them in a protective curtain. Sweat glistened between her breasts and Derek found himself licking a path from one nipple to the other until Lydia was moaning and clenching her cunt around his cock. 

 

Derek could see the tell-tale signs of her impending orgasm, rapid heartbeat, curling toes and heaving chest. She came with a cry and Derek let himself relax into her, giving over to the pleasure of his own orgasm. 

 

‘Wow,’ he said when Lydia rolled to her side. He followed her immediately, mouthing at her neck and shoulder.

 

‘I know,’ Lydia panted and let her hands relax on the back of his neck. ‘Wish I’d come over to argue with you sooner,’ Lydia said.

 

Derek chuckled and pressed a kiss to her sweaty skin. ‘You’re here now,’ he reminded her.

 

‘Hm, and you’re not getting rid of me,’ Lydia said.

 

-

 

‘So where are we?’ Lydia asked as she walked into the room. Derek was on the couch, his knees wide, head resting against the wall. He was tired, and he couldn’t understand how Lydia had the energy to plan this exorcism at the old house in the woods. She was the one who had kept him up all night after all.

 

‘Well I’ve located her bones, apparently she was buried underneath the house,’ Malia screwed her nose up. Stiles pecked the tip playfully and she grinned at him.

 

‘What do we need to do?’ Parrish asked from the other side of the room. His fingers lingered when Lydia handed him the water she requested, and Derek watched her sassy smile, but then she was walking towards him with a smirk.

 

‘We need to give her a proper burial, that’s all she wants it seems,’ Lydia said as she took a seat on Derek’s lap. His hand automatically went to her waist and he couldn’t help it if he made a childish face at Parrish, he was the oldest person in the room but he didn’t care because he’d just gotten the girl and that was all that mattered.


End file.
